gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Naya Rivera
Naya Marie Rivera (12 gennaio 1987) è un'attrice, cantautrice e modella statunitense nata a Valencia, in California, nota al pubblico soprattutto per essersi calata nei panni di Santana Lopez nella serie televisiva di FOX Glee. Vita Naya è nata il 12 gennaio 1987 a Valencia, una città della California, ma ha vissuto ed è cresciuta nell'area suburbana di Los Angeles, dove ha iniziato da a recitare e a tuffarsi nel mondo dello spettacolo. Da bambina, Naya è apparsa in spot pubblicitari per Kmart, una catena di negozi a bassi prezzi negli Stati Uniti, ma il suo primo lavoro significativo è stato recitare all'età di quattro anni quando ha interpretato il ruolo di Hillary Winston nella produzione di Eddie Murphy La Famiglia Reale, nel 1991. Tra il 1992 e il 2002 ha avuto piccole parti in Willy, il principe di Bel-Air, Family Matters, Live Shot, Baywatch, Smart Guy, House Blend, Even Stevens e The Master of Disguise. Nel 2002 inoltre è comparsa nel video musicale per i B2K "Why I Love You". È apparsa in un episodio del The Bernie MacShow nel 2002, ma le venne proposto di lavorare in altri 5. In seguito ha recitato anche in 8 semplici regole e CSI Miami. Nel 2009, Naya è stata scelta per interpretare Santana Lopez nella commedia musicale Glee, assunta per calarsi nei panni di una schietta cheerleader pronta a tutto per salire al posto di capitano della sua squadra. Il personaggio della Rivera si presenta come una ragazza fredda e viziata, la quale mostra spesso il suo lato più morbido quando si tratta di stare con la sua compagna di squadra, nonché migliore amica, Brittany (interpretata da Heather Morris). Rivera ha partecipato alle audizioni dando prova di saper cantare, ballare e recitare contemporaneamente, inoltre è anche una grande fan di una precedente serie televisiva sempre creata da Ryan Murphy, ovvero Nip/Tuck. Naya si è concentrata sulla sua esperienza alle scuole superiore, dove si ritrovò ad essere abbastanza impopolare, per potersi preparare sul suo ruolo, di modo da potersi trasformare in "una perfetta stronzetta in stile Mean Girls". Naya trova impegnativa la preparazione richiesta per ogni episodio dello show in cui appare, specialmente le scene in cui deve ballare e cantare. Nel giugno del 2009 commentò che il suo momento più memorabile per la sua esperienza a Glee fu quando si esibì, insieme a Heather e Dianna Agron, con I Say a Little Prayer. Naya ha in seguito dichiarato di divertirsi a giocare con il suo personaggio sfruttando ogni possibile sfaccettatura. Nel 2010 Naya Rivera, secondo la rivista Maxim Hot 100, è al numero 61 tra le donne più belle di sempre, nel 2011 si classifica al quarantatreesimo posto, mentre nel 2012 giunge al numero 27. Nella seconda stagione di Glee le viene dato maggiore spazio grazie al quale Naya dimostrerà le sue doti di attrice e di cantante e con le sue interpretazioni emozionanti darà il coraggio ad adolescenti lesbiche di fare coming-out, come dichiarato da sue fan su twitter. Nel giugno 2011 ha annunciato di star lavorando al suo primo album con il quale debutterà ufficialmente come cantante. Per Hollywood life è la numero uno nella categoria sexiest TV girls of 2011 battendo ragazze del calibro di Blake Lively, Lea Michele e molte altre. Nel settembre 2011 Naya Rivera vince un ALMA Award nella categoria "Favorite Female Music Artist" per il suo ruolo in Glee. Nel settembre 2012 Naya Rivera Vince Due ALMA Award nelle categorie "Favorite Female Music Artist" e "Favorite TV Actress - Comedy " Nel dicembre 2012 appare come cantante in un video del gruppo 2CELLOS cantando una cover dei Muse: Supermassive Black Hole. Nell'ottobre 2013 ufficializza la sua relazione con il rapper statunitense Big Sean.1 Nell'aprile 2014, Big Sean dichiara annullato il fidanzamento e le nozze con Naya attraverso un suo portavoce sul magazine US Weekly che cita «Dopo aver molto pensato e considerato la cosa, Sean ha preso la decisione difficile di annullare il matrimonio. Le voci più recenti e le accuse da parte di cosiddetti informatori sono semplicemente false. Sean vuole solo il meglio per Naya e spera di poter ancora lavorare sui loro problemi, ma in privato. Da questo momento è silenzio stampa sulla vicenda».2 Il 19 luglio 2014 convola a nozze con il fidanzato Ryan Dorsey a Cabo San Lucas, in Messico, di fronte ad un piccolo gruppo di amici e familiari. Nel febbraio 2015 annuncia di essere in attesa del primo figlio. Nello stesso anno, durante una delle tante apparizioni nel celebre programma The View, la Rivera fa coming out come bisessuale . Il 31 ottobre 2015 attraverso il suo account instagram posta la prima foto di suo figlio Dorsey, vestito per Halloween, con la scritta : Trick or treat (dolcetto o scherzetto) . Filmografia 'Cinema:' 'Televisione:' 'Nomination e premi:' Curiosità *Adora il cibo messicano e il sushi; *E' mancina; *Ha provato a pagare la tariffa di un taxi solo con degli spiccioli; *E' una grande fan di Amy Winehouse ed è stata felice di poter cantare ben due delle sue canzoni, Valerie e Back to Black, entrambe nella Seconda Stagione; *Il suo colore preferito è il rosa; *I Coldplay sono la sua band musicale preferita; *Ha lavorato presso Abercrombie; *Preferisce il vino rosso a quello bianco; *E' allergica al pelo del gatto; *Adora i cani e li sostine in tutte le campagne deticate a essi; *E' orfana di padre; *Ha sei tatuaggi; *I suoi soprannomi sono : Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay, Little Bee, The Veiled Fairy e Snix; *Lei ed Heather Morris (Brittany) sono migliori amiche; *Se non fosse diventata un'attrice , avrebbe voluto fare la scrittrice; *Le piace leggere; *E' una fan della serie televisiva "Nip/Tuck"; *Quando è stanca non parla ma borbotta; *Il primo concerto al quale sia andata era dei "NO Doubt"; *Ha inventato una sorta di balletto chiamato "Naya dance"; *Ha fatto l'audizione per Glee con la canzone "Emotion" dei Bee Gees; *Una delle sue più care amiche è Kat Graham di "The Vampire Diaries"; *Lei ed Erinn Westbrook (Bree) sono nate lo stesso giorno (12 Gennaio); *Il suo libro preferito è "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" (Noi siamo infinito); *Il suo nome proviene da uno show telvisivo degli anni '70 , dopo che sua madre guardò un episodio , nel quale una dea dell'acqua emergeva da essa , affermando : "Io sono Naya"; *Il 24 Luglio 2013 è stata ospite ai "Giffoni Film Festival"; *Adora fare colazione sul balcone di casa sua , perchè il paesaggio le ricorda l'Italia; *Il 23 Luglio 2014 è stato annunciato il matrimonio segreto tra la star di Glee e l'attore Ryan Dorsey , avvenuto 4 giorni prima , il 19 Luglio , a Cabo San Lucas in Messimo , alla presenza di pochi intimi tra parenti e amici. In Rete *Naya Rivera su Twitter *Sito web ufficiale Galleria di foto Naya-Rivera-Foto1.jpg|linktext=Naya da ragazza Poilimgres.jpg Imgweeres.jpg Imgrewes.jpg Imgfrres.jpg Imgfdeqwrfres.jpg Imgbwvtreghtwrres.jpg Imewdgres.jpg Naya-a-scuola.png Little-naya-rivera.jpg Ggtrefdes.jpg Mres.jpg Po.jpg Dorsey .jpg|'Josey Hollis Dorsey (suo figlio) ' eb6b7dfcc748c0d754e6403d86f06fda.jpg naya-rivera-4-600.jpg article-2746814-2123D0ED00000578-619_634x831.jpg Video Navigazione en:Naya Riverade:Naya Riveraes:Naya Riverafr:Naya Rivera Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attrici Femmine Categoria:Attori Regular